1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swivel joints for connecting two fluid carrying conduits or pipes. It relates especially to a new swivel joint which has an improved life length over the prior swivel joints.
2. Prior Art
Swivel joints are currently commercially available for purchase and connects two fluid carrying conduits together. These swivel joints generally contain an inner cylinder, an outer cylinder fitting thereover, seals and ball bearings. Seals are provided between the two cylinders to prevent leakage and ball bearings are provided to permit rotational movement but prohibit longitudinal movements between the two cylinders.